25 November 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-11-25 ; Comments #Taken from mixtape Peel Late 1985. # #John Leonhard's Dad recording. #Peel's records got stolen in his car while in Amsterdam. Sessions *Cocteau Twins #4, recorded 29th August 1984, repeat, first broadcast 05 September 1984. *Chills#1 recorded 12th November 1985. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Echo And The Bunnymen: Pride (LP - The Very Best Of Echo & The Bunnymen) Warner - Pioneer (NOTE: The Cassette version has the extra track called Pride) : (JP: In Amsterdam my car was broken into and all the records in this week's programme were stolen, alot of my favourites, which can't be replace, not immediately anyway.....Some swine in Amsterdam has probably sold it to some loathsome entrepeneur.) *Quando Quango: Low Rider (LP - Pigs & Battleships) Factory : (JP: Things going badly already for me this evening. Actually I invited a couple of people in to enjoy the programme. And they already told me, they have to leave in half an hour to go home and watch a programme, television programme, about Belgium. Now I don't believe that, I'm sure you also don't believe that.) *'Roy Orbison: Love Hurts (EP - Roy Orbison) London : (JP: While I was driving around in northern Europe, before my records were all stolen, and there are, this moment, as you imagined, Peel foundation death squads scowling second hand record shops in Amsterdam, trying to bring people to a rough but quick justice) *'Chills: Rolling Moon (Peel Session) : (JP: The first band I think we had from New Zealand, doubtless people will write in and correct me on this.) In fact, Split Enz were the first New Zealand band to do a session for Peel way back in 1978. *''''LL Cool J: Rock The Bells (7") Def Jam *Cocteau Twins: Peep Bo (Peel Session) # *Nitty Gritty: Gimme Some A Your Something (7") Greensleeves *Die Toten Hosen: Eisgekühlter Bommerlunder (7") Totenkopf *Brilliant: It's A Man's Man's Man's World (Night Train Mix) (12") Food *Biting Tongues: Trouble Hand (7") Factory *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: Ah Feel Like Ahcid (LP - Strictly Personal) Liberty *Chills: Brave Words (Peel Session) *Gussie Prento: R.A. Special (LP - Raw Rub A Dub Inna Fashion) Top Notch *Nose Flutes: Girth (7") Reflex *Cocteau Twins: Wheesht (Peel Session) # *Conflict: Mighty And Superior (EP - The Battle Continues) Mortarhate *Robert Wyatt: Alliance (LP - Old Rottenhat) Rough Trade *Mad Daddys: Out West (LP - Music For Men) New Rose *A Certain Ratio: Blown Away (LP - The Old & The New) Factory *Chills: Wet Blanket (Peel Session) *Freestyle: Don't Stop The Rock (12") Music Specialists *Cocteau Twins: Pepper Tree (Peel Session) # *June Brides: No Place Called Home (7") In Tape *Anthony Red Rose: Bangga Wrong (12") Firehouse *Cactus World News: The Bridge (7") Mother *In The Nursery: Arm Me Audacity (EP - Temper) Sweatbox *Elmore James: Babay Please Set A Date (LP - Shake Your Moneymaker) Charly R&B *Chills: Night Of Chill Blue (Peel Session) *Cocteau Twins: Otterley (Peel Session) # *P.J. Proby: Love Will Tear Us Apart (7") Savoy Reich File ;Name * 1) 1985-1x-xx Peel Late 1985 * 2) Peel 1985-11-25 (p).mp3 ;Length *1) 01:32:17 (1:15:28 on) *2) 02:00:05 ;Other *1) Mixtape created from tapes SB460, SB489, SB490 and SB472 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) John Leonhard's Dad *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?je84486286x8yqz *2) mooo server ;Footnotes Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes